Dancing in the Moonlight
by ChibiKagome-InuyashasLover
Summary: Kagome takes the gang to her school dance. While Kagome gets the most romantic night she dreamed of getting, Inuyasha got exactly what he wanted...her. WARNING! The only villian is Hojo (screams).
1. Will you be my Date?

Dancing in the Moonlight  
  
Chapter 1- Will You be my Date?  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said climbing out of the well. A red fuz jumped out of a tree. (Guess Who!)"What took ya so long, wench?! Where's that big thing you always bring?" Inuyasha was confused. She always brung her bag, but today she didn't. Sota crawled out of the well. "Hey, Hero Inuyasha!" Sota yelled excitedly. "Okay, enough of the 'Hero Inuyasha'. Where is that big thing you always bring, wench?!" Inuyasha screamed. "Oh, my bookbag? I'm not staying, I have to ask you all something" Kagome said cheerfully. "Hop on, both of you!" Inuyasha said kneeling down.  
He hopped to Kaede's hut where Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were. "Hello, Lady Kagome!" Miroku greeted with a smile. Sango ran up and hugged Kagome. "I missed you! Why did you leave me with a pervert and a hanyou?!" Sango said pointing to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Oh, who is this?" Miroku said looking at Sota. "Oh, Sota, this is Miroku" Kagome said pointing to Miroku. "Oh, you're the perverted monk!" Sota said cheerfully. "Runs in the family" Miroku joked. They all laughed cept for Inuyasha. "And this is Sango, my girlfriend (NOT LIKE THAT, YA SICKO'S!) and her kitty, Kirara (pronounced Kilala)." Kagome pointed to Sango and Kirara. "Oh! This is the two tailed cat! COOL!" Sota screamed cheerful and excited. "And this is Shippo, he's my adopted little boy" Kagome said picking up Shippo. "He looks like a fox...." Sota said examining Shippo up and down. "He's a Kitsune, a Kitsune is a demon fox" She said. "Hi, Uncle Sota!" Shippo said cheerfully. "Call me Sota" Sota said happy. "And you already know Inuyasha! The strong, brave, handsome (u got handsome right) hanyou!" Kagome said smiling. "HANDSOME?! Okay, where are you going with this Kagome?" Inuyasha eyed Kagome, blushing. "Anyways, I wanted to know if you guys would go to the dance with me tomorrow night!" Kagome cheerfully told them. "Of course! I'm not letting you go without me!" Sango said excited. "I'd be glad to come, Lady Kagome" Miroku added. She spun around to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, will you be my date?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How'd ya like the first chapter? Was it good? Hehehe, I read a lot of 'dance' and 'prom' storys. So, I wanted to make my own! Hehehe. Oh, I need suggestions. I need help on what the should wear, what music to play, who else I should put in, should Hojo die.....wait I ain't askin u that cause I'm gonna make him die, like it or not! MUWHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways if u got any suggestions on these or anything else please tell me. ^_^ THANK YOU! LUV YA! 


	2. Do I have too?

Dancing in the Moonlight  
  
Chapter 2- Do I have too?  
  
"WILL I WHAT?!" Inuyasha screamed (anime style, when he screams REAL loud and the birds fly away outside). "Hehehe, will you be my date? Unless, Koga could take me if you don't want too" Kagome told him, she knew that would get him to go. "NO! I AM TAKING YOU" Inuyasha screamed. "Lady Kagome, what do you do at a 'danca'?" Miroku asked mispronouncing 'dance'. "Well, when you and your date go to a dance, you slow dance, fast dance, talk with friends, and other things. (changing mood and voice to romantic, and the background becomes light colors with hearts) But, usually a dance is where a couple dance out in the stars, then they have their first kiss!" "S*** NO! I AIN'T KISSING YOU! EVEN IF I WOULD GET A JEWEL SHARD FROM IT!" Inuyasha screamed to the top of his lungs. "Hmp! I don't even wanna kiss you with your fowl mouth! SIT!" She yelled. "That was for cursing infront of my little brother!" "I guess I can't go, huh?" Shippo asked disappointed. "No, you and Kirara are going to do whatever Sota does." Kagome said walking away. They all followed her. Kagome stopped halfway there. "Oh, I'm tired! You guys go on, I'm gonna 'sit' here and rest." Kagome said seeing Inuyasha slammed on the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kagome yelled upset/worried. "Shut up and climb on while I'm down!" He yelled. When they got to her era, Kagome got dance CD's and her CD player. "Sota, Shippo, Kirara, go play, I'm gonna teach them how to dance" Kagome said pointing to the den. She turned on a slow song. "Okay, Inuyasha. Let's show them how to dance!" Kagome said cheerfully putting her hands on his shoulders. "Do I have too?" Inuyasha complained. "Inuyasha, c'mon!" Kagome begged. Inuyasha growled putting his hands on her waist. They started slow dance. "This is how you slow dance. Well, this is one way. Inuyasha, let's show them the other way." Kagome ordered. "Dang it, woman!" He said annoyed, while pulling her in his arms. She wrapped his arms around her neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their bodies looked like they were going to mold together (now u kno why I'm being Kagome 4 Holloween! ^_^). They pulled away. Sango and Miroku stared at them wide- eyed. "Now, you try!" Kagome said. After practicing for an hour, Kagome got changed into a nice red t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. "I'm gonna get a suprise! Be right back!" Kagome said running out the door. "What are you getting?" Sango asked curiously. "Suprise! Hello! I'll tell you later!" She said shutting the door. She was down the street, when she felt and arm on her shoulder. "Hojo! (me: *screams* THE HORROR!) What are you doing here?" Kagome asked knowing he wanted to go to the dance with her. "I wanted to-" Hojo was cut off. "I'm already going with someone" Kagome quicky said. "Oh, okay, well I'll see you and your date later!" Hojo insulted (it's the way he said it that made it insulting). "Okay" Kagome finally continued her walk, when she felt another hand on her shoulder. "Hojo! I told you! I already got a date! Now..................Oh.......hi Inuyasha" Kagome said embarrased. He was in a gray sweatshirt that said "Don't Touch Me!", a pair of jeans, a baseball hat, and sneakers. "I wanted to come but you didn't wait for me!" He yelled angrily. She grabbed his hand and continued walking. "Well, you shoulda told me! I woulda waited!" She said. He pulled his hand away and put it around her shoulder, pulling her close (*head slaming on table* I...wanna...be...Ka..go..me...! WHAAA!).  
  
Well, you like it? It's definetly not over! Lots to go! Anyway! A gang of girls turn madly upsest with (sexy, hot, cute, etc.) Inuyasha! And Kagome is alittle troubled with that, so she burns herself on accident (she's not stupid to do it on purpose). But there is always someone to help her. Next time! "I'll take Care of You" See ya soon! 


	3. I'll take Care of You

Dancing in the Moonlight  
  
Chapter 3- I'll take Care of You  
  
They finally got where Kagome wanted to go. They walked inline and waited for thier turn. "What are those things, Kagome?" Inuyasha freaked out at circles of different colors. "Oh, silly! They're called donuts (take a guess what I'm eating ^_^)! The come in many different flavors. What kind do you want?" Kagome smiled. "I want Ramen" He said looking for his favorite food. " I'll give you my favorite kind...." Kagome said giggling. "RAMEN?!" He asked excitedly. "No, Glazed" Kagome said pointing to glazed donuts (now you know what kind I'm eating ^_^). After they got three (big) boxes of donuts, the started walking home. "What are 'glazes'?" Inuyasha asked looking at a box. "Oh, you want one? Here" Kagome pulled out a glazed donut (I want another one!) and put it in his hand. He stared at it for a while. He took alittle bite. "Hey, this is good!" He said happily. He finished in about three seconds. There ahead of them, were three girls (prepy, the kind who think they own the world). Kagome accidently walked into one. "Hey! Watch it, Kagome!" A girl yelled. "Sumiko, Hanako, and Tomiko! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "None of your buisness, Higurashi! Huh?" Tomiko looked at Inuyasha. "Oh, hello, hottie! Haven't seen you before! Who are you, sweety?" Tomiko asked sweetly and innocent. He looked at her like she was nuts. "Inuyasha, why?" He asked confused. Kagome put the boxes down and jumped infront of him. "And he's going to the dance with me! So, leave him alone!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha knew she was protecting him, so he played along and put his arms around her and layed his head on her shoulder. "Ah? I'll get you Inuyasha! Soon, you'll be mine!" Tomiko yelled walking away. "Over my dead body!" Kagome yelled. "Who was that?" Inuyasha asked picking up the boxes. "It's Tomiko, Sumiko, and Hanaku. They always think they're better then me, so they pick on me" Kagome said with her head down. They got back to the shrine. Kagome walked in with her head down. She told Sota to explain what donuts are to the gang while she made Inuyasha some ramen. She was to busy thinking about what Tomiko said, she burned her hand on the stove. She started crying when Inuyasha ran in. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worried. Kagome showed her hand (her whole hand was burned) and Inuyasha stared at her in pity. He asked where the buckets were. She pointed to a cubert under the sink. He filled it with ice and water (Kagome told him how to use the sink and get ice, of course) and kneeled down with Kagome. He looked at her hand and it looked.......uh.....burned (red, scarred, blistered, yucky). He crawled next to her and put her hand in the cold water. She shrieked in pain and cried harder. She burried her head in his chest crying. "Shhhhh.....it's okay. I'll take care of you...." Inuyasha whispered stroking her hair (MOM! We're going to get a Kagome costume! I want Inuyasha to stroke my hair! WHAAAA! Oh, let's go to the robot shop and buy an Inuyasha android!). Kagome's eyes shot open when she heard him say that. "*sniff* S-So you w- wanna take *sniff* care of m-me?" She asked calming down a bit. 


	4. A Guys Worse Nightmare, Clothes Shopping...

Dancing in the Moonlight  
  
Chapter 4- A Guys Worst Nightmare, Clothes Shopping!  
  
Inuyasha picked her up and put her in the living room. He wrapped her burnt hand in a cloth. Kagome was calmly asleep, so Inuyasha layed her on the couch. Sota turned on the TV, so him, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara sat watching TV and eating donuts (I WANNA DONUT! But I want Inuyasha more! A LOT MORE!). Inuyasha just watched her sleep. She opened her eyes a bit and looked at him. He smiled at her. She sat up and patted the cushion behind her (meaning she told him to sit). He sat down where she told him too, and Kagome rested her head on his lap. He began to rub her forhead and push her bangs back. Miroku turned around, but Inuyasha didn't see. He told the others to look. "AWW!" Sango couldn't hold it back. Inuyasha looked at Sango, he and Kagome became a deep red color. Kagome shot up and scooted away from him. "Nothing happened!" Inuyasha yelled blushing. Shippo laughed hard. "Hey Sis! Inuyasha and you boyfriend and girlfriend now?!" Sota laughed. "Sota! I AM SO CLOSE TO STRANGLING YOU!!!" Kagome yelled with anime fire around her. Inuyasha shoves her on the couch. "Your hand is burnt! You're not doin anything till it's better!" Inuyasha ordered. Kagome looked at him suprised. Then, it hit her. "We needa go clothes shoppin, now!" She yelled jumping up. She ran out the door (she had her shoes on) and forgot everyone else. She got Sango and Miroku clothes, and they changed. "Shippo, you stay here with Sota and Kirara." Kagome said sweetly. Shippo nodded and continued watching TV. "Sota, take care of them! I'm putting you in charge!" Kagome ordered, Sota brightened up and smiled happily (bein in charge made him happy). When Miroku and Sango got shoes on, thay all headed out the door. They ran to the mall, which was 5 blocks away. They went in the store with pretty dresses and everything. Kagome and Sango looked at dresses for hours. Inuyasha and Miroku just sat there sulking. After 4 hours, they both picked a dress and turned to the boys. "Your turn!" Kagome and Sango announced. They picked out perfect suits for them. "Aww! You look so cute, Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked excitedly. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard familiar voices. "Kagome, those three girls are here!" Inuyasha whispered growling. Kagome quickly bought the dresses and suits and ordered Sango to get Miroku and Inuyasha out. When she tried to leave it was too late... "Why, if it isn't Kagome! Where is my Inuyasha?!" Tomiko asked looking around. "HA! You mean 'MY' Inuyasha! He's going with me! So, why don't you just leave him alone!" Kagome yelled. Tomiko whacked Kagome hard with a hanger. "OWW!" Inuyasha ran in with Miroku and Sango. "What's wrong, Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked worried. Tomiko brightened and hugged Inuyasha. "I knew you'd come for me!" She screamed into his chest (I hate those kinda girls). Kagome grabbed Miroku's walking staff and whacked Tomiko over the head with it. Tomiko let go and rubbed her head. The other two girls ran over to her and helped her. The others were walking out the door (may I add, Kagome was curled up against Inuyasha). Tomiko glared at them and grinned. "I'll have Inuyasha, soon and very soon!" Tomiko laughed.  
  
********************************************************* Like it?! Sry I couldn't update earlier..........uhhh......i was....busy? I thought you were gonna come and burn my house down if I didn't update. So, here ya go. Next chapter is "Night Before, and the Morning After". CYA SOON! 


	5. The Night Before and the Morning After

Dancing in the Moonlight  
  
Chapter 5- Night Before and the Morning After  
  
The gang got home and saw a note saying Sota, Kirara, and Shippo went out with his friends. It was 8:30PM, Kagome got PJ's for them. "Let's watch TV!" Kagome said bored. Kagome turned on TV to see 'Titanic' was on, so they decided to watch it. Sota, Kirara, Shippo and 5 other of Sota's friends came in. "Hiya, sis! Can the boys stay over tonight?" Sota begged. "C'mon, let em!" Inuyasha said in his sweet voice. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "Okay, fine." Kagome said smiling still. Sota hugged Inuyasha and Kagome. (PS: Their mom and Grandpa were away) "Who's those people with your sister?" One of his friends asked. "My sisters boyfriend was the one who convinced her, and the other two were her friends" Sota said. "Sota, how do you know Inuyasha and Kagome are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Shippo and Kirara (They were in human form, by the way) asked suspisously. "Because, can't you tell? They're always by one another! Never leaving each others side!" Sota whispered to all the boys. Sota grabbed his friends and ran back to the living room. "Sis, can we borrow Inuyasha for a sec?" Sota pleaded. Inuyasha got up and walked with them to Sota's room. They all sat in a line looking at Sota and Inuyasha. "Now, tell us the truth! Do you love Kagome?" Sota asked expecting him to say 'yes'. "Why are you asking me this?" Inuyasha glared at Sota suspisously. "Yes or no!" Sota screamed. Inuyasha sighed. He mumbled his answer loud enough so that they heard him, when the did, they all gasped in excitement, especially Shippo. Inuyasha walked back in the living room and continued watching the movie next to Kagome (Kagome and Inuyasha are on the couch, Miroku and Sango are on the floor). At the *cough, cough* Picture part Miroku's eyes got wide with happiness, until Kagome turned the channel. Miroku turned disappointed. Sango read his expresions and hit him over the head with Hiraikotsu. "Well, then can I at least do that to y-" Miroku was cut off by another hit with Hiraikotsu. "Not on your life, pervert" Sango said red with fury. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. Kagome turned the channel back, now it was the *cough, cough, cough* Car part. Inuyasha stared wide eyed. 'Now, why am I doing this? Oh, yeah cause Miroku's making me look at the TV!' Inuyasha thought realizing Miroku had him pushed against the TV as well. He got free from the TV sight and went back to Kagome. "Sorry, guys. There's no showy parts" Kagome said happily. Inuyasha smile and said "good", while Miroku sighed in depression. After a few minutes, they saw the Titanic sank. Kagome stared at the TV, her eyes full of sadness. Inuyasha noted the sent of tears, and relized it was Kagome. He gave her the confussed look. "All them people died...and now Rose's love Jack died!" Kagome started to cry. Inuyasha cradled her in his arms until she fell asleep. He noticed Sango and Miroku were asleep side-by-side (they were deffinetly asleep) so Inuyasha decided to just sleep in there, with her in his arms.  
The next morning, Kagome woke up and relized she was being held. 'Inuyasha?!' She screamed in her mind. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome trying to get away, he just pulled her closer. "I'm allowed?" She asked suprised. He just nuzzled her cheek and purred (Inuyasha Mine!!! *glomps* NE1 Denies, will answer 2 me, I already choked 4 girls 4 Inuyasha!). They relized Miroku and Sango's position and giggled. Sango was laying down with Miroku's arm over her waist and his head on her neck. Inuyasha heard the kids running toward the playroom, so he got up (still holding Kagome) and went to check on them. "Inuyasha! I didn't know you would hold Kagome like that!" Shippo, Kirara, and Sota yelled shocked. "We do a lot of things together" Inuyasha said, they heard a big bang. They all ran in the living room where Sango had hit Miroku with Hiraikotsu. "WOW! LOOK AT THAT BOOMARANGE! IT'S HUGE!!!" Sota's friends screamed. Sota grabbed Inuyasha's left arm and tried to pull him out of the living room, but Kagome grabbed his other arm and stopped him. "Where do you think you're taking Inuyasha, Sota?" Kagome asked annoyed. Sota glared at her. "Please, sis! You can have him all you want afterwards!" Sota promised. Kagome glared at Sota and blushed furiously. "ONE MINUTE!" Kagome let go of Inuyasha and he was dragged in the other room. "Inuyasha! You gotta do sumthin for Kagome tonight!" Sota yelled. "YEAH! DO THAT THING KAGOME SAID YOU DO AT A DANCE! Uhhhh-" Shippo forgot. "Kiss?" Kirara asked. "Exactly!" Shippo said proud. Inuyasha blushed and glared at the kids. "HEY! WHY ARE YOU TELLIN ME THIS?!" Inuyasha screamed. "SO ARE YOU?!" All of the kids asked. Inuyasha stared at them. "Yes, I guess..."  
  
WELL! U like it? Yep, Tomiko scares me, too! *jumps behind Inuyasha* Me: Save me! Inuyasha: Y R U scared? U made her up! Me: Fine, u can have her... Inuyasha: NO! SORRY! (huggs) Me: He always does this... ANYWAYS! STAY TUNED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! "Midnight Kiss"! CYA SOON! 


End file.
